Screws of this kind are frequently also designated as particle board screws because they are intended, for instance, for screwing into particle boards. These screws have a screw shaft with a thread and a screw head which can be of different design and which serves to drive a screw with a driving tool.
To facilitate screwing into wood or material similar to wood, for instance particle boards, these screws have differently designed screw tips, partially also with actual cutting edges. These must be manufactured in a special process.
With the screws with a conical screw tip, the screw thread often extends up to the tip region. On the one hand, the screw should be capable of driving into the material without having to drill a pilot hole, and on the other hand, it should facilitate a very rapid screwing process. For this reason it is reasonable to form the screw thread as far up to the front end of the screw tip as possible.
When wood is used, cracks can arise due to the wedge effect of a conical screw tip.
There are different methods of how one can prevent the splitting effect and facilitate the screwing process despite a conical screw tip. One of these possibilities comprises forming a scraping point on the screw tip, which extends roughly in axial direction or which is slightly inclined to the axial direction and hence interrupts the thread pitch in this region (DE 102005031534).
The task of the invention is to provide a screw with a conical screw tip, which reduces the splitting effect when screwing in wood and at the same time reduces the screwing torque of the screw in contrast to the solutions known to date.